Its a hard life, Kid
by CrazyRock
Summary: At Rufus Turner's funeral Sam gets the shock of a life time, when someone from his past shows up. This is a one shot.


This is a one shot. I do not own Supernatural. It's my first try at a story so me kind and review:)

I screamed. I shouted. I begged. It laughed at me. I watched, trapped in my own body, as it killed and tortured people. For a year I had pure evil riding inside of me. I was just a stock broker, from a family of stock brokers, who got jumped by a mass of black smoke. I heard things from the times I was awake. Plans of setting Lucifer free. The demon that possessed me was high on pay grade. The cage was opened and Lucifer was set free. Six weeks later a hunter set me free. His name was Rufus Turner. He dropped me off at a hospital and left. I went back to my family in New York, but they couldn't understand what had happened to me. The doctors said I had amnesia, brought on by a traumatic event and told my family that I might never regain my memories of the year I was missing. I couldn't exactly tell them that I remembered nearly everything that had happened to me while I was possessed by a demon. So I played along for two months and then I couldn't take it anymore. The world was going to shit in a hand-basket and all my family cared about was the drop in the markets. I sold my apartment on fifth avenue and my shares in the family business and told my parents I needed to figure things out. I bought myself a 1965 Mustang and started looking for Rufus Turner. I phoned home once and my dad told me I was no longer part of the family. I found Rufus in some small town in Nebraska, exorcising a demon.

"Four and a half months ago you had a chance to get out Kid."

"I never thanked you Rufus."

"You drove around the country for two and a half months exorcising demons and looking for me just to thank me?"

"No, I learned a few things from that hell bitch that had me for a year, but after everything I saw and did, I can't stand on the side lines. I want you to train me."

"Kid, you want to become a hunter?"

"I'm already a hunter. I want to become a better hunter."

"Its a hard life, Kid."

"I know and the name is Ally Moore."

I spend two years hunting with Rufus. I met Booby Singer once, but at this stage I had legally changed my surname to Turner. Rufus made the suggestion after my dad tracked me down in California. Every year since my sister died at Stanford University I would visit her grave in November. On this day my dad was there. It had been nearly four months since I left home. He asked me to come home. He said he was sorry. He didn't want to loose me again. He thought I would come home if he cut me off. I looked at my father and for the first time I realized that I was not the only one that suffered. He had aged so much since my younger sister's death. He, my mother and Dave my brother lost Jess and three and a half years later I went missing. A year after that I came back to them, only to leave again. I made a decision that day. The supernatural will no longer interfere with my family. I kept my face set in anger when I told my father that sorry was too little too late. As I walked away from my sobbing father, tears ran down my cheeks. I knew that if I stayed in contact with them, eventually something was going to use them to get to me. By walking away and changing my surname, I gave them a change to move on with out me. I started living out of motel rooms and my car. Eventually I started hunting on my own more and more. I liked the solitude of working a case alone. After Rufus and I went our own ways we agreed to call every two weeks. Just to let each other know we were still alive. I called every two weeks. Almost a year after I went hunting on my own I phoned Rufus as scheduled and Bobby Singer answered the phone. The man who had become like a father to me was dead. I rushed to the jewish graveyard with two bottles of Johnny Walker Blue Label next to me. I made it in time and saw men standing next to Bobby. The tall one looked very familiar and as I approached he looked at me I saw shock in his eyes. The man was non other than Sam Winchester, my sister's boyfriend. He fell of the face of the earth after my sisters funeral.

"Ally what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Sam. I came to pay my respect to Rufus."

"You new Rufus."

"Yeah, he saved my life once."

I turned to the grave and sat down on the ground. Out of my backpack I pulled the Johnny Walker and poured a bottle on to Rufus's grave. I noticed Sam and the blond guy looking at me, trying to figure out what Rufus was to me. Bobby already knew that I was the daughter Rufus never had. After I took a long drink from the remaining bottle I passed it to Bobby who passed me the bottle he had in his hand. We both took a drink and I noticed that Sam and the blond had left. I grabbed my bottle from Bobby and walked to the black Impala. Sam was waiting for me.

"I'll meet you at the bar at the outside of town in ten minutes Sam."

I didn't wait for an answer. I walked back to the grave and said my final good-beys to Rufus Turner, who for all intentions was my father. Ten minutes later I was waiting for Sam in the bar and he sowed right on time. He introduced me to his brother Dean and explained that I was Jessica Moore's older sister. They asked about me and Rufus and I told the story of me becoming a hunter. Sam explained that a demon killed my sister and that he and Dean were raised hunter by their father. They told how they had killed the demon and we sat for hours swapping hunting stories. By midnight we swapped phone numbers and went our separate ways. I have not seen them since that day, but I have spoken to Bobby a few times. I miss Rufus and I miss being called Kid. But Rufus lasted longer than most hunters and that is just the way it is. I will never forget him, but I will never leave this life either. Rufus once said to me: " Its a hard life, Kid"

Truer words have never been spoken.


End file.
